Technical Field
The present invention concerns a rear box section for a rotor blade, in particular of a wind power installation, comprising a pressure-side surface, a suction-side surface, a trailing edge separating the pressure-side and suction-side surfaces, and a connecting side which is opposite to the trailing edge and which is adapted for mounting to a corresponding connecting surface of the rotor blade.
The invention further concerns a rotor blade for a wind power installation, comprising a supporting portion, a rotor blade root embraced by the supporting portion for mounting to a rotor of a wind power installation, a pressure-side blade surface, a suction-side blade surface and a trailing edge separating the pressure-side and the suction-side surfaces. The invention also concerns a wind power installation.
Description of the Related Art
Wind power installations are becoming increasingly used because of the increased endeavors in the field of power generation from regenerative energy sources.
In that respect, new ways of making wind power installations more powerful and more efficient are constantly being sought.
For example wind power installations are known which, as a departure from traditional rotor blade shapes, use rotor blades with adaptable blade surfaces. In that case the maximum profile width of the rotor blade, that is to say the length of the chord between the trailing edge and the foremost point of the rotor blade nose in cross-section assumes its maximum value not in a central region of the rotor blade but very close to the end region of the rotor blade on the side of the rotor hub. That achieved a marked increase in efficiency, contrary to long-standing prejudices in the industry. A wind power installation with such a rotor blade is known for example from EP 1 514 023 B1.
That hub-side enlargement of the surface of the rotor blade is ensured by mounting a rear box section to the rotor blade, which in turn also has a trailing edge oriented in alignment with the trailing edge of the rotor blade when the rear box section is mounted on the rotor blade.
Particularly in the case of larger wind power installations with pylon heights of above 80 m in accordance with the state of the art however the problem arises that the rotor blades with corresponding rear box section are of such a large profile width that they can be transported only with major complication and expenditure.